Long Distance
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Misty looks out in the night after a long time of not seeing Ash... and wonders if the boy still remembers her... and especially if the boy actually loved him... AshXMisty and a slight IrisXCilan near the end.


**Author's Note:** Okay, this fanfic is a AshXMisty fanfic, and near the end shows a slight IrisXCilan pairing... so enjoy!

As the author, I ask all of those who read this story to be patient and read it to your hearts content!

And... **I APPRECIATE a REVIEW**... And if you liked the story, I would **APPRECIATE it ALOT** if **you ADDED this STORY to YOUR FAVORITES**!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. That's all.

* * *

**Fanfic: Long Distance **

**At Cerulean City**

**(Misty's Point of View)**

I breathed out heavily as I kept on floating at the pool that was inside my gym. Lucky for me, there wasn't any challenger during this morning, though it's expected that when afternoon hits... lots and lots of trainers will probably challenge me, which actually happened. And I ended up tired as I soaked myself in the evening.

I sighed in frustration—remembering all the cocky trainers coming and passing by. Then again, Ash was also like that, I couldn't blame the trainers for their cockiness at all.

I surfaced and took a towel to dry off and sighed even more. I wondered if Ash has already forgotten me. It isn't that I'm worried or anything... it's that I love him, and I've always have been. The only problem is that I wasn't able to tell him that. And now, I ended up being... jealous with lots of things.

The long distance relationship is already hard enough, since I heard that Ash was already in the Unova region which is really far away from here, but harder thing is that... the relationship I have with Ash is that we're still only 'friends'. And that added more jealousy in my heart, since Ash wasn't travelling with me anymore, and he's not even travelling with Brock. He's travelling in every region with new people.

Which meant... New girls.

That's the thing that got me jealous more and more. I was able to visit him during the time he was at Hoenn temporarily and when he visited the Kanto region for the Battle Frontier. But... that was it. It was only for a few days. And I could see how close May and Ash were during that time. During some parts when I was with them for a short moment, there was a part of me that I felt left out.

There was also the time that we went to Altomare and when we had to leave, I saw the most shocking thing in my life that I never got the courage to do, I saw Ash being kissed in the cheeks in which it was still a mystery whether it was Bianca or Latias that kissed him. Even though it was in the cheeks, I felt jealousy—I never had the courage to do that, even just the idea of kissing him made me blush and my courage was being drained downward. How was I suppose to know if he liked my kiss? I never got the courage to do so. And I may never know...

And when Ash went to the Sinnoh region, he never got the time to visit me again, nor call me at all. Then again, I had some minor free time... yet, I didn't get the courage to call either.

I started walking to change my clothes. As I changed my clothes, I saw a handkerchief. It kinda reminded me of the handkerchief that I gave to Ash, I touched it and looked at it closely, it didn't have the same design as the one I gave to Ash, but when I looked at it, I could only remember the day I left him for Cerulean City.

"Hey! Misty!" A person said, and as I turned around it was one of the people who I teach to swim, I wondered why she was here at night, but then I remembered that she volunteered earlier to help.

"Oh hi there! Is this your handkerchief?" I asked as I raised the handkerchief.

Her eyes lit up in delight and said "Yes."

"Oh... okay, then take care of your handkerchief okay?" I suggested in which she nodded and went away outside as she waved her hand, I guessed she was already finished.

I sighed further as I thought about the handkerchief, I wondered if he kept the handkerchief...

As I started walking outside the gym, I looked back at the pool and also wondered if he kept the lure... I always wondered if all the thing I gave him was still with him... and I furthered wondered if he still... remembers me.

I heard some stuff that Ash started travelling with a girl named Dawn instead in the Sinnoh region, which filled me with relief that it actually means May has no feelings for Ash and that it's probably friendship. If I was there with Ash, I wouldn't have leaved him. The difference was that I forced to go back to this city because my sisters had to ask me.

I clenched my fists more in frustration at the thought of my sisters. I wouldn't have been here WORRYING and BATTLING all the trainers. I wouldn't be here... WASTING my time on gym battles when I wanted to be a water pokemon master... and last of all... I couldn't SEE him anymore...

I saw May back then, but now, I don't know who this 'Dawn' person is and I haven't seen her either, which made me more nervous, since I didn't know what the two were doing. Of course Brock is with them but... I was still jealous.

Though, that wasn't the CURRENT case... Brock stopped travelling with Ash to study as a Pokemon Doctor from what I heard from Professor Oak... And that Ash had new travelling companions this time, namely; Cilan and Iris.

The newer problem is that I didn't know this two persons, and Ash wasn't with anybody I knew off. Jealousy started to rise up from my heart... but in the end...

I learned it wasn't jealousy.

It was hurt and grief.

Of not seeing him again. That was it. All I wanted all along was to undo my mistake—and to say I loved him.

I pushed the door and locked it. As I turned around, I saw how the street light shined too brightly for me to see anything. I closed my eyes, not because of the light, but because of frustration. It was frustration of not seeing him.

Tears—simple drops in my face that kept pouring down, I clenched my fists more in frustration, I wanted to see him, and tell him that I loved him, but how can I? I let out a soft whimper, but since it was evening, no one was probably around to see me.

No one would want to come and visit me at all, the only reason why the others visit me was to challenge me to a gym battle.

And that's all I was known for. The Gym Leader of the Cerulean City.

"Misty?"

A soft, familiar voice said, though it...felt... like a dream, I knew it was only a dream, there was no explainable reason why he would be here.

"Hey! Misty? Are you okay?"

The soft familiar voice said again as I heard his footsteps that was loud as he ran towards me, I turned around and... it shocked me.

Ash was here.

He was here.

In this city.

I was seeing reality.

He.

Was...

No...

He IS DEFINITELY here.

"A...Ash...?" I stuttered as I pronounced his name, I started wiping off my tears and as he approached me more, the street lights shone on him perfectly and I blushed even more when I saw... that he was holding a rose at his hand.

"Misty..." Ash said softly with genuine feeling eyes. He then lifted the rose and took more steps forward.

"Is... is that for me?" I asked, while I was still blushing.

"Yes, before that, guess what occasion it is today." Ash asked me as he grasped my hands. Normally, I would shake of people's hand and beat them up when they suddenly touch me but... this was different, this was a person I knew. And this was a person I loved...

"What... what day is it...?" I stuttered, with the blush on my face obvious even though it was night—you could blame the street light though.

Ash gave me the rose and said to me, "This was the day we first met... I just wanted to say thank you once and for all."

"Ash... is this for real...?" I asked him, somehow, it felt like it wasn't real.

He chuckled, "This is real." Then, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Well, I owe you alot, I haven't been able to contact you for a long time, and since the Unova League challenge starts after three months, I decided to visit you and all..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah..."

"Ash... I love you..."

...

...

...

Those three words filled everything with silence, Ash smiled and whispered to me in my ear, "I miss you too."

...

..

...

...

...

"YOU'RE SO DENSE! I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED WHEN YOU BROUGHT THAT ROSE!" I said as I smacked Ash at the head and he groaned, just like I expected he would. I clenched my fists in frustration. The boy didn't change at all as the years passed, I sighed deep inside as I shouldn't have gotten jealous, since Ash was freaking dense!

"Ouch..." Ash mumbled as he stood up, "What was that for?" He asked me as I rolled my eyes, "I said I LOVE YOU, and then you replied with I MISS YOU TOO! What on earth are you thinking Ash?! WHY DID YOU REPLY TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU ARE REALLY DENSE!" I shouted again.

And...

His reaction was the complete opposite.

He smiled—a bit, wide, happy smile.

"The reason why I said 'I miss you too' is because... I don't think I have the right to say 'I love you' when we're still not dating..." Ash explained in which my eyes widened. I didn't expect Ash to have a reason to say 'I miss you too', nor him being NOT dense for the first time.

"And..." Ash said with a long pause...

"And...?" I repeated.

"I wanted to know if... you have someone else... and... to know if... you're still the same Misty..." Ash said as he looked at me.

He had those honest, faithful, loving, caring eyes.

Though, I had to admit, I didn't expect Ash would think I had someone else... and of course, I was still the same Misty.

I sighed, well, maybe some of his 'denseness' has disappeared, though, he still was a bit dense, "Ash... you're so dense..."

"Huh? Why is that?" Ash said as his face changed to an irritated one.

This time, it was turn to chuckle, "I wouldn't have said 'I love you' when I had someone else..."

...

...

...

For a moment, there was a moment of silence, till Ash broke it as he facepalmed himself and got discouraged, "Well, I guess you're gonna take back the 'I love you' part."

"Well, it can't be avoided you being dense..." I said with a hint of laughter in my voice in which I heard Ash just sigh.

...

...

...

Again, there was a moment of silence till Ash broke it again.

"Misty, now that we've all said what we had to, can I ask you something?" Ash said in which my heart skipped a beat—this was it. The moment that we all see in those movies, shows, cartoons and all kinds of romance stories. And this was happening to me—nervousness was obvious in my face, and Ash's face had an obvious serious and calm face. And... that face always meant one thing... it meant that...

"Misty, will you be my girlfriend?"

My blushed face returned and my eyes widened, this was my dream come true.

Ash Ketchum had just asked me out to be his girlfriend.

...

...

...

After a long moment, this was it.

And I knew my answer.

"Yes."

...

...

...

And with that, a simple kiss...

Not in the hands.

Not in the neck.

Not in the forehead.

Not in the cheeks.

Not in the nose.

But he kissed me...

With his lips...

With my lips...

...

...

...

This just goes to prove that long distance's was merely a challenge for love.

And it seems that even though it was impossible, it happened.

...

...

...

"I guess it's time for me to say... I love you...TOO..."

* * *

**Behind the bushes...**

**(Normal Point of View)**

"So... I guess mission complete?" Ash said as she faced Cilan who was also hiding the grass as they watched Ash and Misty kiss.

"Yep! Ash and that Misty girl he keeps on talking about seems that they both have great chemistry!" Cilan added in which Iris just nodded, "Yeah, Ash has grown up finally, though, with some help from our side too..." Iris said as she took out a small album, and flipped at the first page.

"They seem happy, and now, they seem happy again." Iris said as she stared at the photos and at the current scene. The first page contained lots of photos of Ash and Misty being together in their travels.

"Seriously, they didn't admit they liked each other throughout their whole journey..." Iris said in which... both Iris and Cilan thought it out for a moment...

...

...

...

"I guess before one of us heads off to another direction, we better say it so it wouldn't be so complicated like them..." Cilan added in which Iris and Cilan became silent again...

...

...

...

"Cilan..."

"Iris...?"

"Umm.."

"HEEEEEEEY YOU TWO!" Ash said, ruining the moment in which could have probably been the confession of the two persons.

"Ash?!" Iris and Cilan said in shock.

"Oh yeah, Misty! Meet Cilan and Iris, they're my travelling companions!" Ash explained and started blabbering though Misty just sighed, she saw that in the moment that Iris and Cilan where shocked to see Ash, both Cilan and Iris where actually holding hands.

If Ash wasn't there, Misty would have ended up facepalming herself for what Ash did, he just ruined the romance moment between his two travelling companions, and probably just proved that even though Ash has asked Misty, he was still dense.

* * *

**End of Fanfic**

Again...I would APPRECIATE A REVIEW, and if you liked the story, I WOULD BE MORE HAPPY TO SEE IF YOU ADDED THIS TO YOUR FAVORITES!


End file.
